Karin's Jealousy Turns Criminal
by Tomomi Matara
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha to be able to go to the best school, Konoha High. She meets up with her best friend and starts her senior year with some great new friends and befriends a red head for a short time but as she gets close to Sasuke that red head turns out to be a she devil. How far will Karin go to prevent Sakura from getting close to Sasuke? Will she succeed? please read!
1. Konoha High part 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ! This story is the first installment of a Trilogy: Karin's Jealousy turns Criminal.**

THIS STORY IS TOLD MOSTLY FROM SAKURA AND SASUKE'S POV BUT CAN BE OTHERS LIKE INO N SHIKAMARU SOMETIMES.

Chapter 1  OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sakura POV_

I never thought I would be able to go to Konoha High, but here I am standing in front of my mirror looking at the outfit I chose for today .I really want to go to this school it's the best.

" Sakura you're going to be late, come down and eat breakfast!" That's my mom she freaks out about being late when I'm still an hour early.

"I'm coming!" I take one last look at the white shirt tucked into my pink checkered skirt. I put on my white socks and my black high top converse shoes. Summer school clothes are the best! Plus I want to look as smart as I can.( I hope these shoes look okay) I don't think prestige schools like Konoha High allow just anything to wear to school.

I go down to breakfast immediately before my mom has a fit."Sakura honey, look who's here to join you for breakfast." my mom says to me as I reach the bottom of the stairs.I go into the kitchen to see my childhood friend I haven't seen in 2 years.

"Ino-pig! Glad to see you! Ahhh you didn't tell me you were coming!" I practically scream in her ear as we bear hug.

" Hey forehead I'm just as happy to see you! " she says to me poking my forehead as I released her from the hug.

Ino was obsessed with fashion but today it looked as though she had taken a break from being always put together. She wore a purple flutter sleeve blouse, black skinny jeans and cream coloured ballet flats. Her cream over the shoulder bag that said 'fashionista' in bold black letters, was on the kitchen table.

"I see you two girls have a lot of catching up to do which I think you should do at school before you get late." my mom says to us as she sets two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Wait school i'm confused you mean Ino you go to Konoha High?" I ask totally confused as she didn't tell me.

"Well I know I love fashion but that doesn't mean I'm dumb forehead." Ino said to me a little pissed. She flung her blond hair over her shoulder for effect but she can't scare me. We talk a little as we hurry down the cereal before mom really started to freak and soon we were in Ino's car, which she also probably forgot to tell me about, and driving to school singing along to random music.

Wow this school is amazing. That was the first thing I thought when Ino drove into the parking lot. I mean it's just a parking lot but yes it's the most amazing one I've ever seen.

"The inside is even better you know." Ino said already outside her car with her bag and keys in hand.I must have been staring so long and looked like an idiot already." I don't think you're an idiot I just thought maybe you'd be outside already hun."

Did Ino just read my-

"Shika I just had an extra stop this morning I didn't forget about your swim practice. Yes I'm outside already. I'm coming in now don't get your swim trunks in a bunch now."

I got out of the car and Ino was talking into her cell to someone probably a boy... " Ino you have a boyfriend!" I scream out of the blue. She turned and looked at me like the world already knows now the aliens know.

" Yea... I know we are so going to catch up Sak it's not like I didn't want to tell you, you were just so far away and I already knew you were coming 'cuz your mom told me and I figured I could finally catch up with you then.. well now.. you know what I mean." Ino gushed and finally took a breath.

"Well.. I am here now so I get a personal tour of the school with my bestie right?" I say already forgiving her. She broke out a grin.

"Totally but lets do it tomorrow I'm dressed down today... besides you are going to be so busy today with new friends, clubs. You know you're a new senior all the buzz is going to be about you! Our school doesn't accept just anyone you know."

A loud bell rang. " Ino." a deep voice called and she spun around.

"Shika! I said I was coming.." Ino almost whined like a child.

The pineapple haired boy shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "I missed you." he said and he turned to me " Hey, nice to meet you new senior student." he paused as he studied me intently. "Birth defect am I right?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I almost choked no one knew about that except Ino and I looked at her immediately.

She shot back a confused look. "I swear I didn't tell him." she said as she held her hands up in defense.

I looked back at the boy I assumed to be Ino's boyfriend, " And you know this how?" I couldn't deny it, it's not like I'd go my first day of senior year with pink dye in my hair.

He looked at me and gave a small smile. "It's rare and I don't think I've ever seen anyone with it in person but... still you wouldn't walk into Konoha High with pink dye in your hair would you?" He turned to Ino and immediately looked back at me. Ino was giving him a death glare.

"Seems like you're learning my glares if you can make Shikamaru look away." a strange voice said. A black haired boy walked up behind Ino and gave a sly smile.

"You made my best friend embarrassed on her first day Shikamaru." Ino growled. Apparently she never really used his full name unless she was upset so he immediately kissed her but she broke it and turned to the black haired boy. " And you how long have you been here? Did you do what a told you? Is it ready yet? And why is your hair wet?" Ino bombarded the boy.

" 5 minutes. Yes. Yes and I was swimming." He replied in a strangely _sexy_ voice. _OMG I did not just think that._ It was as though he read my mind because he turned to me and winked, he freaking winked.

Ino broke the moment_ sadly_ and she calmed down. Ino can be a paranoid freak when she was planning something and it didn't go perfect but luckily it's normal and she isn't really crazy. Ino looked at me and sighed," Sakura this is my boyfriend Shikamaru Nara and this is his rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha. They are rude like that sometimes and forget to introduce themselves but I guess you'll get used to it."

"HI" I gave a mini wave and smiled.

"Hey." they said simultaneously.

Another bell rang. A blond boy came running into the parking lot. " Hey you guys you better hurry before the last bell seniors can't be late remember plus we have that thing to do for the new student!"

"What thing is he talking about ?" I ask Ino.

Ino rolled her eyed at the blond boy," Naruto you-"

Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth," We don't have time for this let's just get to class already or we'll be here for first period."

We all agreed and went into the school building. I looked at my watch we only spent 10 minutes outside, this is going to be a long, LONG first day.

We got to our home room class. I'm happy I'm in the same class as my best friend. Everyone took their seats and I sat next to a red head named Karin. She was nice she even lent me her textbook because I didn't get mines yet. I like the students in this school already they're so helpful. Karin especially I don't know why people keep giving her dirty looks.

Presently each student is giving their name and what they like to do and wishing me welcome to their school. Now it was time to get to our first class. The bell rang right on time. I got up from my seat and picked up my bag and quickly put the books inside. I made my way to the door of the classroom and BAM! I bumped straight into a wall I swear I am not blind it's just that a wall should not be there. My bag fell and spilled everything.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Let me help you." a familiar voice said. I realized I was on the floor and everyone was looking at me. _Gosh this is so embarrassing_. I reach for my bag and a hand covers mine. I look up instantly. Sasuke Uchiha, one of Ino's friends..well my friend as well since I'm Ino's best friend they said I'm also their friend, was crouched down with his hand on mine. He pulled his hand away first and smiled nonetheless. _What an amazing smile._ " Hey are you okay?" he asked and waved his hand in front of my face. I heard people laugh as they walk by.

_Gosh now I really look stupid now._ I shake my head yes and continue to pick up my books with his help. He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up off the floor, I came right off the floor without even an effort from me and apparently it was effortless for him too. _Am I underweight? I better not skip lunch._

"I'll walk you to class, you don't look okay. You don't mind do you?" he flashed that amazing smile again.

I snapped out of my daze, " Uh.. yea..sure." I fumbled with my words and held my bag tighter. My heart was speeding up I took a breath and started walking before immediately stopping. I turned to Sasuke, " I don't know where to go." I could have sworn that I saw happiness in his eyes as soon as I said that.

"Well your heading to Math class right? Follow me then." he said and he started walking ahead every few minutes looking back to see if I was keeping up. The school is huge with all the doors and halls I could get lost if I don't learn my way around fast. Soon after a flight of stairs and some turns we got to class with 5 minutes to spare. I took a seat as everyone poured into class.

_Normal POV_

Little did Sakura know her red head friend was watching her with pure envy in her eyes. So much jealousy she followed her to a math class she wasn't in. What was Karin so threatened by in Sakura simply walking to class with Sasuke? Karin has always paraded through the school as Queen Bee and scared every girl away from Sasuke. Now they hadn't even dared to look at Sasuke with Karin in the hall. Time and time again Karin threw herself at Sasuke but her rejected her every time. This went on for 3 years, Sasuke was hers in Karin's eyes just he couldn't see it yet.

_Karin's POV_

Who does this little pinky think she is smiling with my Sasuke? Well she is new maybe I shouldn't crush her spirit so suddenly but I'll let her know who's boss when it comes to Sasuke. Well Sakura you are no longer a candidate for my clique. You are now the enemy, and I have crushed every girl who stood in my way and I won't let you slip by just because you're prettier than me. _Did I just admit that? _

"Karin are you sure you want to do this she does seem nice you know" a brunette said.

"And I supposed you also want me to tell everyone that you like that orphan boy right?" Karin said evilly. The girl shook her head vigorously. "Well great then it's settled, Sakura Haruno will look like a walking piece of vomit when I'm finished with her."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I wonder what karin is going to do to Sakura and does Karin really think that Sakura is prettier than her? Stay tuned for Konoha High part 2. Till next time! Ja ne Kisses- Tomomi M.**


	2. Konoha High part 2

**And I am back for another chapter! Here we go some more jealous mean psycho Karin! **

**RECAP: **_Karin sees Sasuke fraternizing with Sakura and is furious already. She plans to teach Sakura who runs this school and why, adding an embarrassing moment that will make her conform. Will Karin's plan succeed and what exactly does she mean by 'a walking piece of vomit'?_

**Sakura POV**

A bell rang loudly. Finally I thought it would never end. Lunch time! I pumped my fist in the air. I love eating it's like a favourite pastime for me so when I hear the lunch bell ring it was music to my ears.

"I guess someone's happy for lunch." Sasuke stated with a smirk. He had his black bag packed and ready to leave for lunch already and it was slung over his shoulder.

I completely forgot he was sitting next to me for class. I put my hand down, embarrassed of my childish antics. So much for good first impression. "I was...stretching my arm." I lied. I am not good with lies. Mom says its my eyes that give me away but hey it was worth a try to save myself from sticking my head in a hole like an ostrich.

"Yea, sure you were." Sasuke said the smirk still plastered on his face. He stands there looking at me for I don't know what.

"Hey Sak hurry up I want to get to the cafeteria before Shika sends a search party for me." Ino says clearly impatient.

Then it hits me Sasuke is waiting for me to go to the cafeteria, well they all are waiting. I fumble a bit as I stuff my bag with my belongings. I stand up, hoping I didn't get my new friends upset. I look at them and see Ino smiling at me." Hey Sak I want you to meet the rest of my friends so hurry up will ya!" I hurry up and meet them at the door and we all go to the cafeteria.

Laughing, eating and basically meeting more of Ino's friends. Presently I am sitting with Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and five more of Ino's rather large social group. I didn't know Ino was this popular come on she said she had a few friends, this is a clique. She sits at the table at the center of the cafeteria, everyone can see you at any point in here.

"Hey I like your pink hair! It's so rock chic' y'know?" a wild eyed brown haired boy gushed. He's Kiba and loves dogs and has a strange interest in my pink hair. He looks like a rogue bandit with his dark eyes looking all dangerous.

"Hey Sakura maybe you should join their band!" Naruto shouted. I quickly learnt that he doesn't calm down he's always this loud.

"It's a birth defect you dimwit she didn't ask for it. Maybe if you knew something you would see the abnormal fluorescent look to her hair.-" Shikamaru was cut off by Ino.

"CAN ALL OF YOU QUIT TALKING ABOUT HER ABNORMAL PINK HAIR !" Ino shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked to the group's table.

IF they weren't already looking at my hair they now are , thanks Ino I said in my mind and instantly she gave me an apologetic expression. I swear if I didn't know better I would say she reads my mind everytime!

"Apologize now!" Ino was shouting to Kiba. Kiba cringed and looked genuinely scared for his life. He whispered a sorry to me.

"Can't you control your psycho-path of a girlfriend?" Kiba grumbled to Shikamaru.

"Technically she's troublesome not a psycho-" Shikamaru was beginning his explanation of how troublesome his 2 year girlfriend was when she interupted him like always.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru NARA! How dare you!" Ino was already giving him the death glare. If he didn't calm her down now she'd be a real psycho in T minus 10 seconds.

Things were getting really heated at our table and people were really starting to stare at us now. Shikamaru was geting a verbal assault from Ino while Kiba laughed and Naruto talked animatedly to Hinata, a really quiet girl who manages to deal with Naruto's loudness. The rest of Ino's (well our friends now) were just eating and talking as usual like this happened everyday.

I managed to catch Sasuke's eye and he smiled. "I think your hair suits your personality. It's unique..."

I think I swooned over that comment because all I could hear was my friends whispering something about the she-devil approaching. I came out of my mini swoon moment and it seemed as though Ino forgave Shikamaru. They were all looking at me, or so I thought. I turned around to see Karin coming towards our table with a few other girls carrying their lunch.

I pushed away my lunch and got up and walked over to her earning crazy looks from my friends. "Hey karin I haven't seen you after 3rd period where were you?"

She flipped her luscious shoulder length red hair over her shoulder,"Oh just preparing something and I came to see you darling." she replied flashing me an award winning smile. She seemed different.

"See me for what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"To tell you and warn you that you can't have what's not for sale." Karin narrowed her eyes at me then smiled quickly. Did I just see her glare at me?

I was confused, what was that supposed to mean? "Uhhm Karin what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well to put it simply for you pee-wee . I don't want you in my clique nor next to, looking at or even admiring my Sasuke." I could see her blood already rushing to her face. Wait, is she oh my she's his gir- before I could finish the thought in my head I began to apologize.

" I don't understand, uh if you two are dating I didn't mean to make you-" Karin put her hand in my face and cut me off. Her red nails long and witch-like.

"Save it!" Karin shouted at me. She was looking like a psycho. Her red hair looked like fire on her head, contrasting with her unusual pale skin.

"Hold it right there little miss riding hood!" Ino said from across the table, walking over to me.

" I think you mean little miss riding hoe!" Tenten said coming next to me. An uproar! Everyone was laughing at Karin now for maybe the first time in their lives this was going to be talked about forever.

"You better shut up tomboy or I'll-"

"Or you'll what!?" Tenten and Ino were already at my side.

"Listen you little lame excuse for a girl you better sit down and drink your protein shake before-" Karin didn't get her sentence out fast enough because tenten was already lunging at her.

"Stop it!" Hinata shouted. Did Hinata just shout? This was a first. Everyone froze and looked at her, "Just stop it you guys we can all be friends if we just-"

"Ahhahaha " Karin cackled, " FRIENDS?! Does this mouse hear herself? I don't have time to talk with you losers, I'm going for lunch." Karin turned on her heel and sauntered over to a nearby table.

"Did I just hear the queen of anorexia say lunch?" Ino asked incredulously. In the midst of all this commotion Sakura just stood there dumbfounded at the scene.

Out of nowhere Karin appeared with a tray in front of Sakura and smiled sickeningly sweet. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry you can't be as hot as me!" Karin Dumped everything from the tray on Sakura. Before she could even respond she poured the orange juice and yogurt in her hair.

There was a sudden silence bomb that was dropped. No one moved or talked, you could hear the splat of the food as it slipped off of Sakura and left its mark. Then there it was the slow sound of laughter creeping up till it was a full out uproar. This was going to be unforgettable.

Before Ino and the other could help her Sakura took off running out of the cafeteria. Everyone knew that she would definitely be in tears. What a first day for senior year huh?

**So how was it? Sorry for the super long time it took to post the next chapter. What do you think her friends will do? Is this something more than just fighting over Sasuke?**


	3. Konoha High part 3

**RECAP**: _Karin finally had her plan executed and publicly humiliated Sakura in front of the entire school body population. Before her friends could have helped her she ran out of the cafeteria to the sounds of laughter that she may just hear in her head forever_.

**Sakura POV**  
_I can't believe this happened today of all days! This is an exact repeat of the last school I attended._ I said to myself as I brushed off something that resembled yogurt off my top. _I can't show my face in this school again, not after they all laughed at me_. I picked out a mushroom from my abnormal pink hair._It really is weird to have pink hair, birth defect or not I'm a freak_. I looked at myself in the mirror and scrunched up my nose at the smell I _now_ give off._ I smell like vomit._

**Karin POV**  
"I'm absolutely positive she smells and looks like a walking piece of vomit now!" I say to my friends and laugh. _Now Sasuke won't even have the stomach to be around her. Now little miss pinky can go all the way home crying! She won't dare be in my way again!_

"Don't you think maybe the added cat food was kind of overboard?" Amy says to me. She looks away when I squint my eyes at her.

"Excuse me? She had it coming okay so shut it orphan lover!" I can see the tears looked like they wanted to spill on her face and I feel so sorry for her. She's in love with Kiba, the orphan kid at this school. I cringe just thinking about him. "Amy girl I'm saying this because I care, you really should get over him he's... well he's an orphan and poor. You need to elevate yourself hun to someone like well like that guy over there!" I pointed to a blonde haired guy over at the water fountain. She seemed to be understanding me and she smiled her awkward smile at me.

"But I really like Kiba-"

Okay scratch that she's doomed forever. I just smiled at her and turned my back and talked to someone else."She has three whole periods after lunch she better get used to that smell soon!"

**Ino POV**

_Heck Sakura where in the world are you?_

"Girls we have to find her, long story short this can bring back a lot of memories Sakura doesn't want to remember" I run my hands through my platinum blonde hair for maybe the sixth time this minute and chew my lip._  
_

"Something's wrong isn't there Ino?" I hear Shika asks me as he leans on the wall close to me.

"Of course there is something wrong, my best friend just got humiliated by queen bitch and I as in her closest friend isn't there to comfort her and get revenge on the hag from hell!? Did I miss anything!?" I sucked in a shaky breath and scanned the hallway one more time.

Shika leaned over to me and whispered, "Ino I know when you are not being completely honest with me. What aren't you telling me?" He looked at me like he already knew the answer was bad and it is.

I can't tell him here so I pull him inside an empty janitorial room. "Sakura's life hasn't been as great as she projects it to be." I exhale loudly. This is going to be a long story.

"I have all the time Ino start." Shika said as though reading my mind.

**Sakura POV**

I turn on the tap and let the water run and I took off my white shirt that looked a mess now. I soak it under the running water and wring it out. _Ugh! It's even worse now! _ I hear loud footsteps approaching and I turn off the water immediately and wait for whoever to pass. _Couldn't my luck be better than an old janitorial room halfway across a school I don't know! _I lean on the wall and sigh and think of ways to get out of here. I put on my now ugly wet shirt and listen for the footsteps._ They're gone!_ I slowly turn on the tap and put my head in the sink where the water pools.

**Sasuke POV**

_Okay looking for a girl who doesn't want to be found isn't that hard except that I don't know how she thinks. It's weird I can usually figure out a person in 10 minutes but this girl is different. She's a challenge, I like a challenge._

I walking past another old janitorial room and some wild students run past me. _Is that running water? _I froze and listened close. _If anyone is in there it might be her...or maybe I'm hearing things, I'll wait and see. _I stood there for 5 minutes and I heard the sound of running water again. I look on the floor and see its dirty with what looks like food.

**Sakura POV**

As I try to rid my hair of this gunk I hear the door open and I panic and pull my head out of the sink hitting my head in the process " Oww!" _Who found me! I hope it's just the janitor!_ I raise my head while rubbing it letting my hair soak the back of my shirt again and my eyes saw the last person I would want to see me like this. _There goes a first impression with new friends. _" Uchiha Sasuke!" I accidentally say a little bit too loud.

"Hn. There you are." He said in his velvet smooth voice. He stood by the door and looked at me amused. " I must say you must have been good at hide and seek when you were younger. You hid so well I almost didn't come in here."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have looked for me." I say a bit rough. _Why am I being rude to him he only tried to help despite is girlfriend being the one who humiliated me in the first place._

"You're a friend of Ino which means you are my friend. Isn't this what friends do for each other?" he looked at me as though we were friends for years when in reality we met just a few hours ago. "So are we staying here the rest of lunch or do you want to get out of here?" Sasuke extended his hand towards me and I took a step back.

"No I... uh I don't want to go out like this." I said and gestured towards my condition. _I really don't even want to be talking about this right now yet he wants me to walk out like this? _

"Well look at it this way. Everyone technically saw you when you were a mess and I'm pretty sure you look a whole lot better now than you did 15 minutes ago."

I was speechless I didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult. I just had a staring contest with the floor as I tried to think what I should do. _I'm not walking out of here in this wet shirt my bra could be showing! _As I just noticed that, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I have a solution to this problem." Sasuke said and he bent down and picked up some of the mush of food that fell off of me when I had just entered and he smeared it on his blue shirt and then ran his hands through his hair. "Now we both look and smell the same. Feel okay to walk out now?" he asked with a smirk.

_Why would someone do this for someone they just met? Maybe he's a nice person. _"Well you're not giving me a choice are you? Besides I have to get home eventually." I say to him.

Again Sasuke extends his arm to me but this time he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the janitorial room and into the crowded hallway of the most prestigious school in Konoha and everyone is staring at us . We continue to walk until I accidentally bump into someone and that someone is not happy one bit.

**Soo how was this chapter? **

** O_O Who did Sakura walk into?**

** What is she going to wear the rest of the day or is she and Sasuke going to sit in grime till the end of school? **

** Let me know what you liked and or disliked about this chappy!**

**Is love at first sight true or is it a myth? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	4. Konoha High part 4

**RECAP: **_In order to get Sakura out of the old janitorial room Sasuke decided he would make himself look and smell just like she was so she would feel comfortable. In the process of walking through the halls with everyone staring at them Sakura bumped into someone who didn't like it one bit._

**Sakura POV  
**

I fell on my butt as I bumped into the stranger. "Ow!" I look up to see the one and only Karin.

"Eww oh my gosh the walking piece of vomit touched me!" Karin said and everyone around her laughed at me. I felt small in front of everyone.

" I think that makes three of us now. Karin you really should work on your people skills you're making more enemies than friends. Let's go Sakura lunch is almost over." Sasuke said to me and extended his hand toward me.

I didn't want to take his hand, not in front of Karin. If he really is her boyfriend I really don't want to be bitch of the century. I awkwardly get up on my own and Sasuke frowns a bit. _This is weird... something doesn't add up but that's not my business. _"Sorry Karin." I mumble and walk down the hallway alone.

Sasuke jogs back up to me. " Hey what was that? I was just trying to help."

I stop and turn to him now furious._What kind of sick joke is this?_ "What is wrong with you?!"

"Wow. Slow down there what do you mean? You fell and I offered my help." Sasuke said smiling slightly.

_Why is he smiling? Is this funny to him?_ " Look I don't know what kind of relationship you two have going on there." I gestured to Karin down the hall snickering at me. " But I am not trying to intervene okay? So if you would just leave me alone I have to go to the principal so I can go home. It's my first day here and this shit freaking happens?! I don't even like you!" I storm down the hall not looking back feeling relieved already from this mayhem._ What kind of school is this!?_

**Sasuke POV**

I was not the slightest confused about what just happened. Karin found her newest victim.

_I'm beginning to get really tired of this with Karin. When is she just going to grow up? She cannot be holding a grudge about THAT all this time is she?_

I contemplate going over there and telling Karin what was on my mind but I restrained myself. I look down at my shirt.

_I have an extra shirt in my gym locker, I should go find Sakura after and I'll text Naruto in the meantime._

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

I found Sakura but she left and went to the principal's. Going to the gym. Tell Ino the news.

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Why don't u just text Ino urself? Y r u goin to the gym?

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

I have a new phone dobe. I don't know her number from memory. Dobe just pass on the news.

I go into the gym and find my locker. I rummage around my swim gear till I found a black T-shirt. Walking over to one if the sinks I carefully pull the dirty T-shirt off and replace it with the clean one. As I walked out I dumped the T-shirt. I wasn't going to explain to my mother what happened to the shirt she bought me.

**Sakura POV**

After tons of walking around the school, getting stared at, scrunched up noses in disgust I found the principal's office. I walked into the administrations room and asked to see the principal. The translucent skin, dark haired lady with creepy red eyes smiled at me.

"How about you wait out here and I'll get the principal." She spun around on her chair and made her way to the office her heels clicking methodically against the floor as she went.

She seemed like a nice lady but looks can be deceiving as I've learnt with Karin. _And all in one day too!_ It just dawned on me that I hadn't even got my bag or my cell. _They must still be in the cafeteria. I am not going back there! Not today anyway!_ The principal's office door opened and a fairly tall blonde haired lady came into the administrations room and she didn't seem happy. _Where was the brown haired old man mom and I talked to? They changed principals fast! _

" Hi uh principal..." I leaned slightly to the side to sneak a peak at her name on the desk but failed.

I would like permission to leave school early." I told the principal as soon as she came up to me.

The blonde woman sighed heavily," Let me guess Karin found her newest victim. Do you want to press charges?"

_Well that escalated quickly.._ "No." I breathed deeply and began." I'm not going to press charges but-"

"Well you can't anyway...but I'm afraid all I can do is suspend her from school for three days. What she does is not a major crime so the punishment really isn't going to be anything that will scare her." She walked over to me and put her hands on her hips. " The least I can do is let you go home early. Clean up in the nurse's office and go home, first days are always bad." With that she walked back into her office, wrote something on paper and walked back to me. " Give this to your next teacher."

**Ino POV**

"So you see it reminds her of that day and she can go into a really depressed state and I don't want to see my best friend like that ever again." I explained to Shika, my voice faltering a bit. I swallowed my tears, " But you can't tell her I told you I don't think she'd want you guys to know that yet."

"I understand." He says and gives me a light kiss on the forehead. My cheeks flared.

"Hey my forehead is not big!" I scolded him.

"Troublesome woman..." Shika said and guided us out of the janitorial room.

"Ino we should head back to the cafeteria lunch is practically finished. Sakura's bag is still there and she might go back for it." Shika said as he started off in that direction pulling me along. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Naruto.

"Shika Naruto says Sakura went to the principal let's go there." I tried to tug on his arm but his strength won.

"The boy is always slow so she may be heading to the cafeteria by now." He lazily responded and continued to pull me along.

**Sakura POV**

_I can't believe it! ugh I guess I better believe it now worst first day ever! _I walked into the cafeteria and thankfully not many students were there but they all stared at me. _Ignore it Sakura, you can do this just get your stuff and walk out of this school._

"Sakura!" I hear my name from across the room and I immediately recognize it as Ino's. I cringe as I speed up my walk to the table we were previously sitting at and I subconsciously glimpse the spot where IT happened. There was still a mess of food that looked like vomit on the floor.

"Sak hey wait up!" I heard Ino shout again, this time gaining the attention of the students in the cafeteria. I decide to at least get to the front of the school she still would follow me anyway.

I quickly made it out of the cafeteria and to the front of the school just behind the doors, next to the administrations office. " Haruno" I hear Ino say and I know she's serious. Ino tends to get serious and she doesn't shout or whisper it's weird she's the only person I know who can do that effortlessly. I stop and turn around and I see her quickly pacing her way towards me her platinum blonde hair bouncing mercilessly in its ponytail. _If I didn't know Ino I'd say she looked like a mean bitch coming down the hall like she owns the place. The fact that she has a model walk is like throwing kerosene on an already raging fire. _

"Ino I really don't think I can talk about this right now." I gesture my hands up and outward.

"We have the rest of the day I can wait." She says as she stops in front of me with Shikamaru trailing slowly behind.

"More like tomorrow Ino I'm going home for the day. I permission from the principal so see you tomorrow." I wave the slip of paper at her and she steps closer.

"I guess that means that I'm taking the rest of the day off. You need a ride home anyway so get over it fast."

It was no use arguing about it. I went to the front of the school to wait for her. I felt myself calm down and thonk about what happened today for the millionth time. I saw a car coming around the corner of the school's parking lot but it wasn't Ino's this car was black. When the car stopped in front of me I saw Shikamaru driving with Ino in the passenger seat and the one person I did not want to see... Sasuke sitting in the back.

**Well guys thats a wrap for another chapter. I know I haven't been posting regularly and these chapters are kind of slow but the drama definitely will come! Thank you all for continuing to follow this story to read it. I wonder what could possibly happen on their way home hmmmm... I dont think Queen bee wanna be would leave Sakura alone just yet... Stay tuned love all of you who read my story **


End file.
